eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Test (Server)
The following comments were left on the main article page and are being moved here for history until they can be written from a NPOV that discusses the server's history. --Kodia 17:26, 11 June 2008 (UTC) The Story Unholy Trinity and Unhallowed Triad were transferred off of this server December 2007 manually by an employee of SoE. This server has messages and has been stated on the official forums to never, ever have transfers off onto Live servers. Apparently some have SoE employee contacts. See below. It is currently a major PR blunder exploding on the official forum with the vast majority coming out in opposition to this corruption. My char on Test and guilded with Unholy Trinity is Ulgor (lvl 70 Warlock), my wife´s is Elesia (lvl 70 Monk no longer in UT) be both now play on Innovation on our pre lu13 chars we played up the hard way. Some Time after LU13 we both left for Test where we met Lucky who at that time had the best equipment on Test also his wife´s char. After a time he invited us in his Guild and after that guild was more or less dissolved after some drama we all went to Unholy Trinity. We started to raid T6 together in may 2006 and Lucky handed out stuff to help compensate for the Test inviroment to get some raiders geared. That was tradeable fabled and masters and rares. It took me until August 2006 to find out the truth behind that. Lucky is a personal friend of a high level executive at SOE and a char on Lucky´s second account (officially his wife´s) had GM powers, the GM chars name is Drunkinn i think. Some time in summer 2006 I got access to the inner circle of UT and he took me and a few others into Deathtoll and showed us how he gets the gear by oneshotting epics with his GM account. There was a player with us that never raided but that got most of the stuff (I did not take anything). I confronted Lucky and asked him if he thinks it is fair that my wife and me get up every saturday and sunday at 2 am to raid (we are gmt+1) for 6 months and a twink gets better gear that my wife has without ever raiding. So fact is that lucky used his GM powers to buy people and cement his raidleader status and of course no tank got stuff good enough to ever be able to replace him. One time in summer 2006 Lucky made a mistake by being too greedy and looting a mythical item he got oneshotting epics and that of course produced a server wide message on test. He was banned for a week for that but was still able to keep his GM powers. I helped a dev a few times testing stuff for the german servers so I mailed him to say goodbye and he asked me why so many people from the test raiders left and I told him. That dev spent a big part of his christmas vacation checking logfiles and found out that Lucky nearly cleared whole raid zones weekly with his gm powers. After this got out Lucky´s GM powers where revoked. So the people that say he never cheated while they raided with him are right because he could not cheat after january 2007. There have been other things like the friendly competition I had with Lucky getting a crafter to 70. I was in my mid 30´s and he early 30´s on a saturday and on monday i meet his char again and he is 70 crafter with all advanced books scribed which is practically impossible on test. All of this was for testing purposes of course as he likes to put it. Now to the current situation: I came back to Test 3 months ago and got reinvited to UT again and wanted to do some raiding again because i really missed EQ2. It never came to that because the UT people talked about moving to unrest and shortly after that started levveling up new chars there. Lucky did not want to have the hassle of rebuilding the raidforce and handed his friend at SOE a list of chars he wanted there. That person assigned a dev to do the work. The dev spent two days manually preparing them for copying and of course none of them paid for it. I did not want to be part of that because i could see the drama. I really want my char moved also especially because of my 5 room house i worked my ass of for months to get irreplacable stuff for it. I think it is ok to copy them because we all really did a lot to get stuff tested and I mean testing till your armor is at 0% and paying for it with my very hard earned money. SOE never managed to hand us repair kits even when we tested completely broken stuff. So now I sit in an empty guild where only the really honest or really stupid stayed without money because I gave everything away when I left without anyone to raid or even group. And the worst part is that they also copied the lvl 60 guild over so I bet after the people start to forget this drama they leave Unhallowed Triad on unrest and rejoin Unholy Trinity. I you want to see the other copied chars nobody knows about look up Unholy Trinity on Unrest.